


Life Hacker

by pelin19



Series: Aka Skye/Daisy as a Stark Heir [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Pepper Potts is a miracle, Pepper Potts is better than all of us, SHIELD still stands, Skye is Tony's daughter, Tony knows Phil is alive, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's computer system wasn't the only thing that Skye hacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a few things I want to say;
> 
> -Tony knows Phil Coulson is alive  
> -It takes place after Newy York battle and before Ultron plot.  
> -I forgot.....
> 
> I really, reaaaalllyy love the idea of Skye being Tony's daughter idea. English is not my first language so if I have any mistakes, please forgive me :)
> 
> Wallpaper of the story: http://40.media.tumblr.com/44c32f4b26e02fb553f895780f65f605/tumblr_nyy4acQd8c1uikcavo3_1280.jpg

“Sir, I believe we have a problem.” A mechanic but British accent voice spread in the workshop. A brown haired man spoke as he lift his head up from the car engine he’s been working on for hours. “What problem buddy?”  
“Sir, If I’m not wrong, somebody’s trying to hack my system.” 

What? Who the hell could hack the system of Tony Stark? Not that it’s impossible, every system is vulnerable at some points but Tony’s system was almost amazing, almost flawless. He worked so hard for Jarvis’ algorithms and he put so many security firewalls that even he couldn’t hack the system from outside.

He rolled his chair to the main computers. Jarvis was in the every electronic thing in the house, even in coffee maker, but main computers is like Jarvis’ brain. He touched some stuffs on the touch-screen for trying to understand what Jarvis is talking about. After a couple more seconds he talked with shock in his voice, “You were right Jarvis. We’ve been hacked. Slightly, but still somebody managed to hack us. How and who? I want to know.” 

He got up from his chair and started to walk around in the room. The hacker couldn't able to stay logged in the system very long. And probably the hacker couldn't able to found valuable information neither. But whoever that hacker is, he or she was in the system for five seconds. That’s what all matters to Tony. 

He sat down again when he saw Pepper. Voice of Pepper’s high heels combined with her sweet voice. “I found her.” said as she dropped a file into his lap. Before Tony ask what or how, Pepper begun to explain. “Jarvis traced the mark which left behind on his system as your order. Then he sent me the location, I contacted with Phil and asked him to find the one who’s been living in that location. You’re welcome.”  
Tony didn't say anything. He still hadn’t got any clue what he did to deserve Pepper. He opened the file to finally meet with his hacker. A pair of brown eyes was looking just into Tony’s eyes. “Skye.” he read. “No surname, huh?” Pepper answered from the desk she’s been leaning on. “Not apparently. According to the file, she’s an orphan. No clue about where she was born or who her parents are.” 

“So tell me Pepper, how an orphan girl hacked my AI?” he said as he started to walk around the room again. “She’s been living in a van Tony.”  
Did that girl hacked Tony inside a van? Probably from a shitty laptop, Tony thought. That was all too much for him. Who the hell that girl thinks she is? “I want to meet her.”  
“No.” said the ginger woman as she came near him. “You can’t do it Tony. What good is it going to be you from that?” she asked. Tony, kissed her from her cheek and said, “Whoever this Skye girl is, she deserves a congratulation.”  
Pepper knew she couldn’t stop Tony so she called Agent Coulson to set up a meeting. Tony got back his computer as Pepper left the room. He yelled a “Thank you!” from her back but she didn't mind. He was curious about that girl but first he had to make sure that nothing like this would never happen again. So he started to deal with security systems until Pepper comes back again.


	2. Chapter Two

When Pepper came with a coffee cup in her hand, he was still at the same spot where she left him. He work through all night and rebuilt the entire security firewalls. But whatever he does, there was still a what if question in his head. That suspicion was killing him. That’s why he wanted that meeting so bad. He wanted the see that if the girl had the capability of doing that again. And also yes, he really wanted to see the girl too. Could you blame him?  
And now, he was staring at the girl behind the glass for half an hour. Coulson’s agents were questioning her but it wasn't enough for Tony.  
She had normal brunette hair matching with her normal chocolate brown eyes. She was just like any other girl around her age. Twenty-something, he guessed. Tony wasn't sure but she seemed half Asian. She looked normal, Tony thought. Too normal to hack a high security system. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“Mr. Stark” the black haired agent greeted him. “She’s all yours. I’ll be right behind the door if you need anything.” Then he left. Tony pulled the chair and sat down. He rested his chin on his hand. After a long staring competition -she was as stubborn as he is, Tony admitted that- she asked.  
“What? Why are you staring me like that?” Obviously, she wasn't as patient as he was. Tho, Tony Stark wasn't the most patient man in the world.  
“Nothing, dear.” he tilted his head. “I just want to understand.”  
“Understand what?” she asked again popping her eyes. Tony, didn't talk for a moment. “Skye, right?” he asked. She murmured a yeah while crossing her arms around her chest.  
“How did you begin hacking systems, Skye?” he asked with a normal tone. He really wanted to understand that girl. It wasn't just because she hacked his computers. She looked so normal but there was something about her that Tony couldn't put a name on.  
Skye started talking unwillingly. “First, it was guessing my foster parents’ laptop password. Then it turned into cracking wifi passwords from my days at streets. But I guess my first official hacking was the Social Services. I was trying to find my surname.”  
“How touché.” Tony answered with any sympathy in his voice. “How?” he asked simply. She wasn't idiot, so got what he really asked.  
“It was quite simple actually. Anyone who knows basic coding could have done it. They just don’t have the guts to do it.” she said and then shrugged.  
She is so annoying, Tony thought. How could she say that it’s easy? It wasn't easy, Tony knew it. And he didn't say it because of his ego. That system was one of the most perfect things that he made in his life. He was sure that it wasn't as easy as she said. He knew that she was only bragging. He rolled his brown eyes. “Easy, huh? Maybe I should hire you for one of my tech departments Skye.”  
She smiled and said “I think I’m gonna skip that but still thanks for the offer Mr.Stark.” Tony replied her annoying smile with a bigger smile. “Why?” he asked.  
“I want to see that if I can do it or not.” she said simply and directly. She wanted to see it… Tony couldn't help himself but laughing. He laughed so out loud that Skye gave him a weird look. “So you just wanted to see? Oh, this is perfect.” 

He was standing right now and he was still laughing. “Are you a joke?” he slammed his hand to the table. Skye didn't wince. It’s like she was expecting this.  
He sat down again and said “I’m gonna ask it one more time and you’re gonna give me a proper answer Skye. Why did you hack my system? To draw information? Terror attack? Blackmail? Why?” with a slight anger in his voice.  
Skye took a deep breathe like she was starting to talk. But nothing came out of her mouth. She looked right into his eyes. It’s like she was trying to decide something, trying to get him. Finally, Tony’s impatience took over him. He got up by knocking over his chair and walked to the door. Just when he was about to leave, she quietly said “It was the easiest way to get your attention.”  
She was right. She definitely got his attention. 

“I spent my entire life, searching for my family Mr.Stark. That’s how I started to hacking. One of my foster parents were computer engineers. I picked somethings from them.” It’s like she didn't want to tell these things but she didn't have another option. Or maybe it was hard to tell them. Tony couldn't figured which one it was. “I don't care. Why are you telling me this?”  
“But you should.” she replied. As Tony opened the door, she continued to talking. “You should care, Mr.Stark, because I’m your daughter.”


	3. Chapter Three

“I’m your daughter, Mr.Stark.”   
For a week all Tony can think about was these six words. He stormed out after Skye’s last words and left the room. He was shocked, obviously. Was that a joke? Did that girl think that she was being funny? Tony had no idea. But she seemed so serious when she said that. She seemed so believed what she said. How could it happen? How could he has a daughter? Every question caused another question on his head.   
He rubbed off the sweat on his forehead with an oiled piece of fabric. If you’d ask him, he’d tell you that he had been dealing with the car engine but actually he had no idea what he was doing. He was trying to distract himself. He tried not to think about that girl. He’s been trying that for a week but he couldn’t. How he can’t think about her?  
Suddenly he threw the wrench in his hand to the wall. “Dammit.” he murmured to himself. 

“Where are we on the research Jarvis?” he asked impatiently. He wanted Jarvis to start a research about Skye that morning. He was scared and confused so he had to research about it. About her. Tony wouldn’t scare something that he understand. He asked Jarvis to find every file or document that includes her name. Even every photo, every tweet, every check-in that made by her.   
“It’s on %60, sir.” the AI answered.   
It’s enough to start, Tony thought. He couldn’t wait a second more. He stood in the center of his workshop and holograms begun to spin around him. 

“Okay, buddy. Talk to me. Where and when she was born?” he asked to Jarvis while snapping his hands as usual. Jarvis’ British accented, mechanical voice answered. “2nd of July, 1988, sir. S.H.I.E.L.D. records showed that she was born in China.”   
Tony ran his fingers through his brown hair. “China?” he asked himself. If she’s really his kid, then how the hell she could born in China? He thought about all his ex-girlfriends but then he gave up. That was meaningless. He could never found her mother like that.   
“Should I continue, sir?”   
Jarvis’ voice woke him up from his thoughts. “Yeah.” he said. “According to Agent Coulson’s files, she grew up at the St. Agnes Orphanage. There’s no sign of her mother. The Orphanage records are locked but I can try to find them if you ask.”   
“No.”   
That made him wonder about the mother more. Did she abandon her or something else happened? He felt sorry for the girl. His daughter or not, growing up in an orphanage without a family must be suck. He looked at her photo which was on the hologram screen. God, she really looked like him.   
“Was she on the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D. before this, Jarvis?”   
“Not exactly, sir. She’s a member of a computer activist group called “Rising Tide”. They believed the freedom and accessibility of information.”   
“How sweet of them.” Tony said.   
“That group was under the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D. but they didn’t have anything about the members. Actually, they were trying to find the members.”   
“That’s Coulson’s problem, not mine.” he shrugged. 

If that was the only information that S.H.I.E.L.D. had, how did Skye found out that he is her father, Tony thought. She must know something else. Something more. She said that she spent her entire life, trying to find out about her parents. So it’d made sense that if she had more information. Tony must have talked to her. He was always hungry for information and now it was more important than ever.

“Jarvis, does that files includes her phone number?”   
For a reason, he had never speak her name. He thought about it, he said it in his mind but he never called her name out loud.   
“Yes, sir. Do you want me to call her?” the AI replied.   
“No, just text her the coffee shop. You know which one. Tell her that I want to meet.” He had to talk to her. He had to learn what she knows. It’s all for information, he promised. He didn’t want to see her or anything. Just information… 

He took his leather jacket and car keys from the hall. He didn’t even wait an answer from Skye.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's following, I'm sorry for the delay. I had the first midterm week of my life! So I was a bit busy with school and stuff but here you go! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Tony was sitting in a booth near the window for an hour. It was the same one which he talked with Fury years ago. This place somehow became Tony’s favorite stop after that day. He wasn’t sure if Skye’s gonna come. After he texted her -after Jarvis texted her- he left the home without waiting for an answer.

When Skye showed up, Tony had already lost the count of the coffees he had been drinking. She sat in front of him without saying anything. Tony looked at her and then said “Thank you for coming.” His voice was shaking a little bit. Was he nervous? How a twenty year girl made him nervous? His daughter, of course, he thought. It was still sounding strange.

Her arms were crossed on the table. She shrugged as it’s nothing. “Why do you want me to meet?” she asked directly. Tony raised an eyebrow to that. “Well, in our last conversation you kinda dropped a bomb to the room. I was expecting you to explain something.” Skye leaned to her back and said, “There’s nothing to explain. You’re my father and I’m your daughter.”  
“And you believe that, this is something that doesn’t need explanation? If I believed every girl or boy who came to my door and claiming me as their father, I’ll have more kids than Brangelina. First tell me where you got that idea. If I decide that it makes sense, then we’ll run a DNA test. Got it?” 

The brunette girl sighed and looked out side of the window next to her. “It was her who told me about you.” When she met with Tony’s questioning looks, she said “Her.” again like it’s too obvious that who she was talking about. Tony murmured “Yeah, it’s a whole another subject that who she is.” as he lower his coffee cup. Skye looked at him with her brown eyes, like trying to understand him or figure him out. The brunette man allowed her to do it, allow her to examine him. With a small, almost not hearable voice, “She said you probably wouldn’t remember her. She told me that you two met in some science event in China.” 

In that exact moment, Tony remembered. It was one of the most boring conferences he has ever attended. But he also remembered how funny that engineer was. She was beautiful, smart but not bored kind of smart and witty enough to answer Tony back.   
“I remember her.” he said. It wasn't certain that if he told it to himself or to her or to Skye. “How did you ended up in orphanage?” he asked to Skye this time. Skye made a shocked face but it was obvious that it was made up. “You are absolutely, very direct, aren’t you?” said she and laughed a bit.   
“I opened my eyes in orphanage. It’s the first place that I know. She came to America and left me there a couple of days after I was born. I stayed at the orphanage for ten or eleven years, after that the foster family story begun. She somehow found me almost a year ago when she was on her deathbed. She said she was sorry to left me and stuff and to make me forgive her she told me about you.” 

She was trying to tell this like it was meaning nothing but she was hurt. How can’t she hurt? Her own mother abandoned her and her own father didn't have a clue about her until now. Her hands were in her leather jacket’s pockets.   
Neither of them said anything for minutes. A waitress with red pinches in her black hair came and pour some coffee for Skye, too. They both drank their coffees in silence. 

“Why now?” Tony asked after a while. She didn't ask what why. They were both understanding each other very well. It was strange for Skye. It was like a link or connection that she never felt never before. “Well, at first I didn't believe her. But in time the possibility just ate me from inside and I started to dig into. First I checked if you’ve ever been in China. Then I searched about that science event. When I convince myself that it actually can be true, I tried to find a way to catch your attention. Hacking Jarvis was the best that I could come up with.”

With the mention of that hacking, Tony breathed out a bit more loud. “Yes, it did caught my attention believe me.” She smiled with a slight proudly. “It wasn't that easy to be honest. It took my six months.”   
Tony shook his head and said “I actually don’t know what to feel about it.” They both laughed to this. The way their lips curl as they laugh or the way their eyes shrink looked similar. “I want you to move in with me.” Tony said with the ghost of the smile on his lips. Skye seemed actually surprised with this. “If you are really my daughter and I’m gonna be honest, I do believe that you are, I want to get to know you. I want to be close with you.”   
Skye looked at him, trying to understand if he really meant what he said. But the man seemed very serious. He was really want Skye in his life. She wasn't that much of a crying person but she could feel that tears were rolling up to her chocolate brown eyes. She shook her head as a meaning of yes. 

Suddenly Tony took stood up and reached to his wallet. “Come on.” he said to her. He left a couple of banknotes to the table and walked through the door. When he couldn’t see Skye behind him, he turned back and leaned over the booth he was sitting before. “There’s someone that I would like to introduce you with. So come on.”   
Skye sighed and followed he as she thought that would it always be like this in future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for someone who can make a wallpaper or banner for Life Hacker since I'm terrible on photoshop. If you're interested please let me know!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update :(
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m asking for the last time, where are we going?”   
It was probably the tenth time that Skye asked this very same question to the brunette man in the driver’s seat. Tony said they have to go and so they went. He also said he wanted to introduce her with someone and Skye had a little idea who it can be. But still, she tried to playing dumb by asking him. “So who am I gonna meet with? 

Tony didn’t take his eyes off the road and replied her question with another one. “Are you always that chatter? I thought I talk too much.” He wasn’t talking much because he was kinda nervous. The idea of letting Skye into his life was okay but it was not easy. 

She rolled her eyes and turned her head to the window. Trees and other cars were passing by but it was all a blur. She was looking but not seeing. Skye was nervous too actually. What if they can’t get along? Or worse, what if they actually get along? She’ve never known what it feels like to have a family. Now, the idea of getting one was scaring her. She always wanted to find her family but she never thought what would happen after she found them.   
Suddenly, she realised that the car stopped. She turned her head to look at Tony. He was silently staring her. “We’re here.” 

“I’m not asking where anymore.” she said with a nervous laugh. Tony laughed too but this time he answered. “This is my main home.”  
“Main?”  
“It’s not a secret that I have more than one home.” he replied as he rolled his eyes. Skye didn’t say anything back and got out of the car, followed him.   
They slowly walked the path that leads to front door. Skye surprised when the door opened automatically.

“Welcome home, sir.”   
The brunette girl looked around to find the source of voice as Tony replied “Hey buddy.” to air. “I believe you two met before. This is Jarvis.” He pointed to ceiling as he referring to British voice. When Skye got it, she couldn't stopped herself from smiling. Tony continued to introduce them by saying  
“And Jarvis, this is our little rat.” 

Skye rolled her chocolate brown eyes dramatically. “Are you still in there?”   
Tony looked her right in the eye and said “Dear, I will always be there. I will never ever forget that.” When she saw how serious he was, she bursted into laughter. The brunette man gave her an offended look which made Skye laugh a bit more.   
Her laughter was contagious, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. “Come on.” he said when she calmed down. 

They walked to the living room where the mustard yellow couches are. There was a woman sitting with a StarkPad resting on her lap. She was so busy whatever in that Pad so she couldn't realize them.   
“Hey.” said Tony, trying to get her attention.   
“Oh, I didn't hear you coming and Jarvis didn't say anything.” she said, as she took the earphones out of her ears.   
Skye felt her stomach twist when she realized who the woman was. She guessed it but still she was Pepper Potts. Skye had so much respect for that woman. 

“I see you found her.” Pepper said, smiling. After Tony brushed his hand from his brunette hair he said “Pepper this is… this is Skye. Apparently, my daughter.”  
It was the first time he said her name. All this time, ever since he found out about the hacking and then the interrogation, he never said her name. It was like if he say her name, she would became real -like she was not-  
But everything was real with Pepper so he was finally able to say her name.   
When Pepper reached out to the brunette girl and hugged her, Skye couldn't do anything. She wasn't used to things like this. Also she wasn't used to getting hugs from super cool CEOs. 

***

After Skye told everything to Pepper, too she said she wanted to rest. Tony said her room wasn't ready yet so he gave her one of the guest rooms. She sat on the bed thinking about, well.. everything. She still had no idea what to feel. So she did what she always did when she had no idea what to do. She slept.


	6. Chapter Six

When Skye finally realised that she can’t sleep more, the sun was about to rise. She kicked the white sheets off of her and got up. She walked towards the mirror which is the same height as she is and checked herself. She took a deep breathe as she shook her brunette hair with her hand. She had no idea what to do or how the things gonna be with Tony, with her father.

The first thoughts were easy. Hack the system, get his attention, confirm that the father she was looking for is him. But she never thought about the later, about what will happen after she found him.  
With her mind full of these questions, she opened the door and step out to hallway. She slowly walked through, looking to the art pieces hanging on the white walls. She was extremely quiet as she tried not to make any sound. So when the AI talked, she literally jumped.

“If you’re looking for the kitchen Miss Johnson, turn left from the end of the hallway, you’ll find it.  
Skye lightly smiled and replied, “I guess we know each other enough for the first names, don’t we?” She didn't expect him to laugh but somehow there was smiling in the AI’s British accent. “Turn left, Miss Skye.”  
She did as he said and when Skye stepped into the dark kitchen she saw Pepper sitting on one of the long stools near the empty counter. Skye wanted to go back to her room without Pepper see her but it was too late. The ginger woman lift her head up from the papers in front of her and smiled warmly. “Are you a morning bird like me?” she asked as she showed Skye one of the stools in front of her.  
“Couldn't sleep or actually slept too much.” she answered her. Pepper put the pen down in her hand and said “Well, I prefer sleeping too but work rarely allows me to do it.” 

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes but then Skye couldn't stand to the awkwardness. “Miss Potts…” she begun to ask but Pepper interrupt the brunette girl to call her by her name. “Pepper…” Skye continues this time. “You’re one of the or probably the only one who really know him.”  
“What do you want to ask, Skye?” the ginger woman asked her. She stood up and started to pace through the kitchen. “Actually, I don’t know what I want to ask. Not what but why? I mean, it all happened so quickly. We only met like a week or so ago and now I’m gonna live in his house?”  
Pepper’s face wasn’t showing anything but she said “You don't have to live here if you don’t want.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Skye cut her word. “It all happened so quickly for him, that’s what I’m saying. I had a solid one year to accept everything but how can he trust me that quickly?”  
“Because he wants to.” the ginger woman replied. “You told him that he has a daughter, you gave him hope to start a new family and he hold onto that. Unlike what many people think and unlike what Tony wants them to think, he has a heart. Believe me I have proof for that in a glass cube.”  
The brunette girl sat down again and hold her head in her hands. “For most of my life, my main goal was finding my parents. I always focused on how I can find them or where I can find them. But I had never thought what would happen after I found them. Or maybe I was scared to think about it. In the end I’m still a stranger to him.”  
Pepper reached to her hand and said “Honey, if I know Tony like you said, he had far more questions than you in his head. You two need a proper talk.” She gave her another warm smile before collecting her papers. “I’m sorry but I need to go and get ready right now.”  
Skye replied her smile with hers and said “Thank you Pepper. Can I sit here for a while more?” Pepper tapped her shoulder and said “Of course you can, you don’t have to ask.” and then she left the kitchen leaving Skye staring at the kitchen with questions in her mind.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 80 kudoses!!

Tony has been in his workshop ever since he came home with Skye. He wasn’t running away from her but he just needed the space. He was lying under a car when Jarvis spoke. Dealing with engines and mechanical stuff always relaxed him.  
“Sir, Miss Skye want to enter the room. Should I let her?”  
“Yeah, sure.” said Tony while he was still under the car. 

Skye wasn’t sure if she should come or not. Pepper said they needed to talk and she was right but the workshop somehow felt off the limits.  
“Hey.” she said nervously. Jarvis said he was in the workshop but the place looked empty.  
“Hang on a second.” She looked around and saw half of his body, under a silver car. Tony stood up and wiped his greasy hands with even a greasier piece of cloth. They both stood awkwardly, looking at each other then Tony showed a stool to her and Skye asked what was he dealing with while sitting. Brunette man started to explain it and after a while Skye said “I guess computers are the only machines that I understand.” and they both laughed. 

Tony checked a few things in the table he leant but then suddenly he let out a sigh and said “Look, I understand if you have things, questions in your mind. I do, too. But it’s just-”  
“You don’t know where to start to talk, to ask, right?” Skye completed his sentence. Older Stark shaked his head to her. “Then I can start.” Tony lifted his head up to that. He was both scared and excited. He wanted a good relationship with her but he was scared of what could she ask him.  
“Why am I here?” she asked first. Then when she saw the look on his face, she tried to explain herself. “I mean, it’s just been what two or three weeks that you found out about me and now you invited me to live with you.”  
Tony crossed his hands on his chest and said “You don’t have to live with me if you don’t want to Skye.”  
“That is not the point!” the brunette girl raised her voice a bit. “I’m just trying to understand you.” 

“What did you expect me to do? You told me that you are my daughter and what was I suppose to do? Leave you on your own?” Skye was ready to defend herself but she hushed when he continued.  
“My father wasn’t around when I was growing up and the one thing I hate the most is being like my father. I’ve already missed almost twenty years of your life. I don’t want to miss anymore.” 

Skye felt like she lost her words. For the first time in her life, somebody was wanting her and she was trying hard to push that chance. “I’m sorry.” she said when she realized that. “I do want to stay here, stay with you. Usually I don’t think about nothing too much but right now-”  
“You’re thinking too much and it drives you crazy right?” This time her father completed her sentence. Skye smiled and nodded. “Well then, what about we don’t think too much? Just let the things happen in their way. And let me tell you something that I told a dear friend of mine. Sometimes, you gotta run before you can walk.”  
Brunette girl let a little laugh out and said “Is this my first daddy lesson?”  
Tony dramatically rolled his brown eyes to her but she understand he wasn’t serious. 

They were both laughing when Jarvis spoke and said “I am sorry to interrupt but Colonel Rhodes is here, sir.”  
Tony’s face lightened up with that and “So Rhodey will be the first one you met, huh.” he said. Skye followed him to upstairs and asked “Rhodes? He’s the War Machine guy right?” Brunette man laughed out to that and “Oh, this will be so much fun.” said he while entering the living room where his best friend waited.


	8. Chapter Eight

Life was a rollercoaster after Skye met Rhodey.

Even she couldn’t exactly remember everything that happened when she looked back after a couple of years.

One thing she knew she was meeting with the Avengers and then it went on. The team welcomed Skye with all their hearts and even though she seemed to regret it sometimes, she loved them back, too.

 

She got up from her bed and started to get ready for her meeting with Coulson. Right when she left her room, Jarvis greeted her.

“Good morning, Miss Skye.”

The brunette girl smiled while putting on her gloves. “Morning to you, too, buddy. Is my dad home?”

“No, ma’am. He left early in the morning for SHIELD HQ.”

“Thanks,” she replied. It was not strange for Tony Stark to be in the HQ since now it was combined with the new Avengers Facility after Tony sold the Tower. Skye wondered why he went so early though.

When she stepped into the kitchen, she remembered her first morning in that kitchen. She was both happy and nervous and had her first talk with Pepper. After 3 years she was still happy but less nervous now that she got used to everything.

She drank her coffee while checking her StarkPad. After a quick goodbye to Jarvis, she left the home.

 

Skye didn’t bother to go to the Facility first. Her dad could’ve waited, she thought. She flashed her ID that said _Agent Skye Johnson_ the main doors and went through.

The last name was a bit of a problem between two Starks. It didn’t feel right for Skye to take the surname. And Tony couldn’t argue with her because he knew the burden and the problems that can come with his name and didn’t want to push her into anything. So Skye kept using her mother’s last name.

Joining SHIELD was another of their problems.

Where Tony didn’t particularly disagree with her, he wasn’t entirely agreeing with her participation. He said she could always do what she wants to do outside of SHIELD, too. That the organization would bound her.

She was early for her meeting so, Skye wanted to see her friends first. When she reached the floor where the labs are, she heard the echoes of an argument. Deciding to leave Fitz and Simmons on their own, she began pacing idly through the floor.

The labs always seemed distant to her but it felt colder after all the time she spent in there.

It was after she was exposed to the Terrigenesis Mist that gave her vibration manipulation abilities in a mission in Puerto Rico. That’s when they discovered the alien-based origin of her mother's lineage. Apparently, she was an Inhuman.

At first, she was very very scared. Scared of herself, her new powers. Everyone kept examining her, she felt like a lab rat. But then with the help of her father and her friends she overcame her fears and learned to control her powers. Fitz, Simmons and Tony worked day and night to design her new types of equipment to help her control her powers.

After gaining full control of her powers and thanks to Clint’s clever nicknaming, Quake started to help the Avengers in some missions. With Hawkeye and Black Widow, she played the ambassador role between SHIELD and the Avengers. The news went crazy when they first spotted Quake.  
  
The brunette agent arrived the floor where the meeting was held just on time. Coulson and May were chatting silently and welcomed her when they saw her. The rest of the team came and they started to get the information for their next mission.

 

 

> ***

 

“Who’s the kid?” Skye asked when she spotted the ginger woman sitting in front of the conference room.

Skye was just finished with the meeting with Coulson and the team and was finally trying to find her dad when he saw him with a teenage boy.

“The new intern,” replied Pepper while putting her phone to her purse. Then added “He’s from some science school in Queens. Tony decided to take him under his wing. I don’t know why.”

“Huh, he didn’t say anything about it before.” the brunette girl replied. “Wait, you don’t know anything?”

The ginger woman only smiled and went away when her eyes landed on Coulson.

“Phil!” she called and ran after him.

Skye watched her go and then went in search of her father and the mysterious science boy.

 

Her father found them in the tech-labs after a while.

“Come ,sweetheart, meet Mr. Parker here.”

Skye gave a short glance to Tony and turned her brown eyes to the boy in front of him.

“You know about the September Foundation Scholarship, right? Apparently, Peter was on that list but he managed to climb very high. Guess he’s rather good at climbing.”

The brown-haired boy almost choked on his water at that and started stammering.

“I’m just very very lucky Mr. Stark that’s all.”

“We’ll see about that.” said Tony.

 

***

 

“So what’s up with the kid?” Skye asked with curiosity after Peter left.

“New intern” replied his father.

“So I’ve kept hearing. For what? For SHIELD? For the Avengers? For the company?”

“Who knows..” said Tony and winked at her.

Smiling at her father Skye somehow realized the boy will be something more important than an intern but she didn’t realize how important he will be to them.

“Ready to go home?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I just need to get some files from upstairs then I’ll be good to go.”

After getting what she needs, she returned the main lobby where Tony was waiting. Looking from far away, Skye still couldn’t believe everything. When she was young, she had big dreams.

Dreams about finding her parents, about being happy with them, about happily ever afters.

And the more she grew up, the smaller her dreams became. She just wanted to be somebody to someone, to have road back home.

Later dreams became only one goal: just to find out who was her parents.

Looking at Tony now, she couldn’t believe her dreams finally came true.

 

“Come my little hacker, let’s go home.”

Her father had many nicknames for her but this one, the simplest one was Skye’s favorite. Tony put his arms around her shoulders and they started to walk, side by side.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who waited this long. For a while I couldn't write anything at all and I didn't want this stort to be unfinishes. Originally, I wanted this story to be longer but life happened so... 
> 
> Thank you very much read, commented or left kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, come and find me on tumblr; assemble-losers.tumblr.com 
> 
> And also at twitter; @assemble-losers (I mostly tweet in my mother language which is Turkish but I tweet in English, too)


End file.
